Corona de Lagrimas
by Amberzxxx
Summary: Sora se le confiesa a Matt, él la rechaza y ahora ella leva puesta una...corona de lagrimas? Tai tiene otra idea TAIORA ojala les guste! Jejeje


Corona de lágrimas

Camino de espinas que hieren y causan lástima. ¿Con qué pagar tu AMOR? Llenarte la mirada de alegría, VALIENTE soledad, pasión que se quedo dormida.

...

Bueno hola que tal! Les dejo aqui un fic nuevos, jajaja ya lo había escrito con anterioridad pero estaba inconcluso y olvidado, pero gracias al apoyo que muchos me han brindado pues nada aqui esta, es un one shoT TAIORA xD jejeje mi regalo de fin De año! Ojala les guste y puedan entrar a leer otros fics mios! =D kiss kiss fall in love...arrevoir! =D

...

Estiro su brazo, necesitaba alcanzar su IPhone, necesitaba saber la hora: se sentía como si se hubiera tomado un bote de tafiles completo y se hubiera quedado dormido, daba lo mismo, estaba solo en casa, sus padres estaban de viaje y Kari...¡Kari! Ella estaba en el concierto y eso lo hizo reaccionar, se giró a su izquierda y se encontró con lo que sabía que estaba ahí, pero no quería que estuviera: Sora Takenouchi! Sora! Su mejor amiga! Estaba en SU cama, dormida junto a él, desnuda, más que obvió, y también era obvio que había pasado entre ellos: no se habían quedado dormidos juntos como cuando tenían 6 años verdad? Entonces, empezó a recordarlo todo:

****FLASHBAKCK****

...Ese día en la tarde...

-ya voy! Ya voy ! Ay pero cuanta insistencia...- El timbre sonaba desquiciado en la casa de los Kamiya, y como estaba solo Tai tenía que abrir el, con todo y el hecho de que estaba tratando de tomar un baño muy caliente para relajarse, había sido un día muy largó: primero el concierto de su mejor amigo y luego lidiar con el hecho de que Sora, SU Sora estaba enamorada de Matt y le iba a confesar sus sentimientos ese mismo día; eso lo destruyo por completo, en segundos sintió como su corazón se desangraba pero él la amaba y estaba la felicidad de ella antes que la suya, por eso la apoyaba y hasta se la entregaría a Matt con todo y moño si eso la hacia feliz. Por eso tomaba ese baño, pero ahora con la insistencia del timbre tuvo que salir sin alcanzar a ponerse nada, sólo enrollarse una toalla a la cintura.

Apenas abrió la puerta y salto sobre él , abrazándolo y llorando histéricamente

-¡Sora! P-pero que paso? - cerro la puerta tambaleandose y tratando de sujetar a la chica de los hombros, para separarla y saber que le ocurría.

-Sora, Sora te estoy mojando...Sora? Qué paso?- logro por fin separarla y conducirla hasta la sala, pero ella no quiso tomar asiento, así que ambos se quedaron de pie.

-Sora...-

-No me ama- contesto ella con un hilo de voz apenas audible, seguía llorando y sus palabras se entrecortaban , pero él logro entender perfecto lo que sucedía, Matt la había rechazado, y en estos momentos no sabía si odiarlo o agradecerle.

-Sora no... Que paso? Cómo que no te ama?-

-no me ama! Ni siquiera le gusto! Yo...yo..yo- se abrazó a el llorando de nuevo

-Sshhh no calma calma, te dijo por qué?- él correspondía al abrazo y acariciaba su cabello, ella seguía llorando, totalmente fuera de sí, eso comenzaba a cansarlo estaba histérica y balbuceaba tonterías, nada concreto, estaba en shock y no era para tanto. -Sora...haber...- la sujeto fuerte de los hombros y la sacudió levemente. -Sora! Cálmate! No entiendo nada de lo que dices y si no te calmas no puedo ayudarte, ahora respira hondo y dime que fue lo que te dijo?-

Ella logro calmarse un poco y empezó a contarle:

-Dijo que...,,q-que el era tu mejor amigo y que no podía hacerte esto y... Esque yo... N-no lo entiendo yo creí que le gustaba y luego...Tai, que voy a hacer ? Si no me quiere , hice el ridículo! Todos se burlarán de mi! Y y él... Y - entro en crisis otra vez, y ahora se desmayó, desplomandose sobre los abrazos de su amigo quien la cargo y llevo en brazos a su cuarto y la recostó en su cama. Después fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua y al baño por un pedazo de algodón con alcohol, pero no fue necesario ella recuperaba la conciencia, y el se sentó en la cama a su lado.

-Tai-

-Te desmayaste, Sora no puedes seguir así, Matt seguirá siendo nuestro amigo, y tu tienes que salir adelante-

-esque no puedo, todo el mundo me dijo que me correspondería, que era obvio pero -

-Pero nada, Sora mírate, eres hermosa, divertida, inteligente, excelente jugadora de fútbol y de tenis, te juro que estas hecha una princesa, cualquiera se fijaría en ti-

-princesa? El príncipe de la escuela me rechazo! Eso no le pasa a las princesas!-

-Pues el príncipe es un idiota -

-no es cierto!-

-Bien, el príncipe sabe que hay otro alguien que ama muchísimo a la princesa-

-De que hablas? -

-Sora...recuerdas lo de datamon? Acaso Matt fue a salvarte?-

-te estas burlando, si estas enfadado por que te estoy haciendo perder tu tiempo pues...-

-no no estoy enfadado y no me estoy burlando-

-te estas burlando!-

Tai no pudo evitar el reírse, no dejaba de sonreír y esque Sora le parecía muy hermosa cada vez que se enojaba y viéndola en ese estado de debilidad le parecía más que hermosa: deseable, y el tener esos pensamientos le daba risa, por obvio no podía evitar reírse delante de ella.

-Sora, escucha, no me estoy burlando es sólo que... no puedo creer que aún después de lo que te dijo Matt no te des cuenta-

-¿Cuenta? ¿Cuenta de que?- ella se sentó en la cama también abrazando sus piernas -Tu crees que soy una princesa?-

-estoy seguro-

-entonces si soy una princesa eso explicaría porque la vida me ha puesto una corona de lágrimas-

Tai la miro directo a los ojos, luego la sujeto fuerte de los hombros:

-Sora te amo ! Eres definitivamente mi más valioso tesoro! Lo que más me importa en esta vida eres tu! Sin ti estaría vacía, y por eso quise apoyarte con Matt porque si eso te hace feliz a ti me hace también feliz a mi. -

Ella se quedo mirándolo a los ojos como en shock, tratando de asimilar cada una de sus palabras; a la vez vinieron a su mente varios recuerdos, como cuando la rescato de datamon, cuando la protegió de momathmon, en mil ocasiones él estuvo ahí para ella, ahora le quedaban claras las palabras de Matt: "no puedo hacerle eso a Tai".

-Sora, yo no quería que te enterarás así, digo, tu con el corazón roto, y yo en toalla pero...,- no continuo, sólo se acerco a ella y la beso, algo que siempre había querido hacer, sabía que era su momento, su oportunidad; introdujo su lengua en la boca de su amiga, sometiendo a su lengua y colocando sus manos en el rostro de ella acariciando sus mejillas tiernamente con sus pulgares, Ella se dejó besar por unos segundos, después se separo bruscamente de él, lo miro a los ojos y ambos se sonrojaron.

-Sora yo...-

-Tai, tu me gustabas...todavía este año me emocione de saber que volveríamos a compartir momentos especiales, juntos en el digimundo, donde me termine de enamorarte de ti...no se porque de la nada me empezó a gustar Matt-

-N-no hay explicación, estas cosas solo pasan y ya, yo...yo tampoco se como me enamore de ti, ni cuando o en que momento.-

-Tai- Ella fue acercando su rostro lentamente al de él y se besaron, esta vez un beso tierno, sin prisas, ambos disfrutaban del momento. Lentamente las manos de ella pasaron a acariciar su torso desnudo, jugando con su emblema que colgaba de su cuello, haciéndolo suspirar; en su cabeza la visualizó cuando la rescato de datamon, asustada como un siervo y como siempre tratando de disimularlo, se separó de ella y la recorrió con la mirada: era la misma imagen, igual de asustada, igual de débil, igual de hermosa, igual de deseable. Volvió a besarla con voracidad , y como ella no ponía resistencia la fue recostando de nuevo en su cama, sometiendo la lengua de ella nuevamente; él era el digi elegido del valor, y lo iba a demostrar como siempre: no le daba miedo lo que pasará en ese momento con ellos, era su oportunidad, la oportunidad de demostrarle a Sora cuanto la amaba, y no la iba a desaprovechar.

******FIN DEL FLASHBACK*****

Y bueno...no lo hizo, era obvio lo que había pasado esa tarde y una parte de su consciencia le decía que había estado mal, aunque repasando los hechos...ella quería...no?...volteó a verla a su lado, dormida, tranquila, pacífica, y eso le dio algo de tranquilidad. Se levanto con cuidado de no despertarla y entro a la ducha, un poco más fresco y relajado pensaría mejor.

Al salir, se sentía...uufff como nuevo, relajado, despejado...como si su estado de dopamina se hubiera ido con el agua caliente; se vistió con unos jeans, y una playera con hoodie con el logo de "The Teenage Wolves" la banda de Matt, las habían mandado a hacer y él OBVIO tenía que apoyarlo. Se sentó en la cama y acarició el rostro de su compañera mientras suspiraba, ella seguía dormida, debía estar muy cansada, colocó unos mechones de cabello pelirrojo detrás de su oreja y suspiro de nuevo.

-princesa...- cerró sus ojos y sonrió levemente. -corona de lágrimas...corona...de...- abrió sus ojos de golpe, una idea asaltó su mente de la nada, se relajó y volvió a sonreír; se acerco a ella y le dió un beso en su mejilla para luego susurrar en su oído. -pequeña...despierta...- ella arrugo el ceño en señal de que estaba despertando, se movió un poco hasta que porfïn despertó. -ven...tenemos que ir a un concierto-

-hoe? Concierto?- contestó la pelirroja tallandose los ojos. -ah! Si!...pero...es que...yo- se empezó a sonrojar con solo ir recordando lentamente los sucesos anteriores.

jeje descuida, todo estará bien, ven vamos.- ella se levantó, se vistió y ambos fueron al concierto...bueno lo que quedaba de concierto...fue divertido, siempre los dos tomados de la mano, gritando apoyando a Matt como si nada hubiera pasado; después el "after" (ósea la fiesta después del concierto xD) donde todo el tiempo estuvieron juntos, bailando, abrazándose, besándose, aunque lejos del grupo en general, no sentía muchas ganas de dar explicaciones ahora. Y la suerte tocó a su puerta, Matt hizo "pijamada en su casa" pijamada marca Matt obvio xD seguro todos los invitados o por lo menos él bebería hasta perderse mientras escuchaban música y se quedaban todos suuuper dormidos en su sala, Kari les suplico quedarse y él como buen hermano mayor OBVIO se negaría...ósea T.K. Iba a estar ahí me explico? Pero con tal de quedarse solo con Sora un poco más accedió. Ambos fueron a su casa, conversaron un buen rato, recordando cosas, bromeando, amándose...terminaron en la cama de él una vez más y al otro día corrió a encontrarse con Matt en su cafetería de siempre: "Las Barbas de Merlin" tenía que...pedirle un favor.

Apenas llegó a su encuentro y divisó a su amigo rubio sentado tomando un café grande, traía la misma ropa de ayer y gafas oscuras, se nota que había estado "emocionante" la fiesta, uuff ni quería pensar en su hermana menor, solo se acerco a él para sentarse en su mesa.

-estuvo buena la pijamada eh!-

-aaghh...ni bromees Tai...me mata la cabeza.- se quejaba mientras sujetaba sus cienes. Y Tai no puedo evitar reir, ADORABA. Verlo con cruda. -ssshhh bajale dos rayitas porfa!-

-jajaja ya ya ok ok...oye Matt...mmm no se si golpearte una vez o dos veces-

-ah? Ahora que hice?-

-bueno...uno...rechazaste a Sora...y dos...lograste que ella y yo estuviéramos juntos.-

-aaaay porfin...- no le dió mucha importancia, demasiada cruda para eso, en cambio el dió otro sorbo a su cafe. -y luego?-

-nada...no se como agradecértelo-

-mmmm...comprame unas cafi aspirinas...-

-quizas nuestros emblemas no estan tan mal...por algo el tuyo es el de la amistad...no?-

-mmmm debería ser el de la sobriedad...dios! Te juro que ahora sí no lo vuelvo a hacer!-

El chico solo volvió a reír. - mira, te compraré dos cafi aspirinas, si me compones una canción para Sora con estas dos palabras: CORONA DE LAGRIMAS-

-ah?...corona de que?-

-LAGRIMAS!-

-ah! Si si si si ya sshh shh...si yo la canto y luego la escribo si si...- decía mientras se recostaba en la mesa mientras su amigo volvía a reír.

-bien, ven, vamos a bajarte esa cruda...te ves fatal jaja-

Pasaron como 2 meses y para celebrar el final Y campeonato de la copa de tennis femenil se organizo una mini fiesta en la cual Matt tocaría y su canción sorpresa era la que le había prometido a su amigo componer...ese día hicieron "formal" su relación...ósea todos ya lo sabían pero x les siguieron el juego; casi toda la fiesta estuvieron juntos y abrazados...igual ya tenían pensado como terminarían de celebrar y justo para bailar en parejas la nueva balada de "The Teenage Wolves"...

Corona de lagrimas... Camino de espinas que hieren y causan lástima. ¿Con qué pagar tu AMOR? Llenarte la mirada de alegría, VALIENTE soledad, pasión que se quedo dormida...


End file.
